To Love a Salarian
by Melancholy Tiger
Summary: The Normandy is about to venture forth through the Omega 4 Relay and Mordin contemplates his feelings for the Commander. Little does he know she feels the same way, and things are about to heat up in Shepard's private quarters.


**To Love a Salarian**

Mordin x Shepard

Set in ME2

* * *

Mordin sat within the laboratory, staring at the passing stars. Everything seemed so dark, lit up only by colorful explosions of interplanetary matter. His thoughts dwelled on the mission ahead, and his worries lied with one woman in particular. She had managed it; assembled a team that was now preparing to enter the Omega 4 Relay, to lay down their lives if they must. If there was anyone, anyone at all in the world who could succeed in the mission they were about to face, it was her: Commander Shepard.

The woman puzzled Mordin, as no human had before. Hell, she interested him more than any person of any species had before, including his own. The way her hair gleamed crimson in the light of a setting sun, and the way her lips curled naturally upward at the edges, giving her a confident smirk when she spoke; Mordin couldn't help but notice these things about her. He was intrigued, one could say, by her quirks, her assertive nature, her… beauty. Cursing inwardly, he stood and began pacing the room. _No, no, no, _he thought. It is purely admiration, not attraction.

He stopped, looked to the door. _Who am I kidding?_ He asked himself, and lowered his eyes to his table, muttering another curse. She must be interested in someone on this ship, someone other than himself. Perhaps Garrus, her longtime companion? No, Shepard and Garrus were only friends, but very close. Perhaps the drell, Thane? No, he decided, that was also unlikely. Perhaps she was just good at hiding these sorts of things. But then, Mordin was very observant in his old age; nothing slipped past him unnoticed.

What he had noticed, and enjoyed, was that Shepard had begun taking him on every mission as of late, claiming his biotic and tech powers to be astonishingly unmatched on the battle field. He remembered having blushed when she told him that, a similar sensation rising to his face now.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Joker's voice over the intercom. "We are cast off. ETA of several hours. Do what you need to, people. Joker out."

This was it. The moment they'd all been preparing for. They were heading into the reaper base, with a less than likely chance for survival. _Okay_, Mordin thought, trying not to think too hard on it, _now or never_. Taking a deep breath, Mordin about- faced and calmly approached the door exiting the lab, exhaling all the while. As the doors responded to his proximity, they opened to reveal a pair of bright green eyes heading into the lab. Reflexively, he stops in his tracks. Shepard, however, having only a human reflex speed, walked right into Mordin, stumbling backwards a little.

Mordin's thoughts dwell on the contact they'd just had, the feel of her chest against his for but a fleeting moment warming his cheeks, a nervous sort of feeling welling up within him. "Shepard!" he exclaims, raising his arms to her shoulders in a quick attempt to steady her.

"Sorry, Mordin," Shepard says, raising a hand to his chest, placing it there for a moment, and removing it swiftly. "I just came to see that everything was in order."

"Something on your mind, Shepard?" Mordin asks, blinking and retracting his own arms.

"You look like you're busy," she says, taking a step back so Mordin can step through the doorway.

"Oh, just going to eat," Mordin musters, cursing himself inwardly for his cowardice. "Don't want to run on an empty stomach. Imperative I be ready entirely. Next mission critical. Failure not an option."

"Alright, Mordin, I'll get out of your hair then," Shepard says, to which Mordin raises an eye. "Sorry, it's a, uh, human expression," she explains. "Anyways, I'll be in my cabin, if you… need anything."

They head towards the elevator together, Mordin pondering what she's just said. "Thanks, Shepard," he says, hoping to gauge further reaction.

Upon reaching the elevator, Mordin gestures to the buttons. "Ladies first," he declares politely, indicating to Shepard to select her floor first.

Shepard complies, returning the smile. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you, Mordin?" she kids.

"Suggesting I pose desirable traits, Shepard?" he kids back.

The door opens and Shepard takes her leave of the elevator, turning back to Mordin. "And what if I am?" she says, leaving him with only that as she vanishes within her room.

Mordin blinks. The elevator doors begin to close when Mordin steps out to follow her. Peeking into her room, he notices Shepard bent over her desk, gazing at a data pad intently, her rear protruding in his direction. Mordin's eyes trace the curvature of her body, the areas in which her outfit hugs her figure. He swallows and clears his throat. Her attention is on him now, eyes flickering up to meet his. She turns around and leans against the table, intrigued. "Weren't you going to eat?" She eyes him suspiciously.

"Ah, that," he recalls, confessing, "a lie." Shepard crosses her arms. "Not truly hungry," he explains further, "in truth, had been on my way to see you."

Her brows rise. "Oh?" she asks, amused. "I didn't take you for a liar, Mordin."

"Only on occasion," he responds, pacing a ways further into the room. "When deemed necessary. Intended no ill will; however, was thinking selfishly."

Her expression remains quizzical. She sighs, not sure what to make of his behavior, and decides to let it go. "Alright, Mordin, what can I do you for?" she asks, taking a tone of annoyance, but he can sense the amusement in her voice.

"Free, actually," he says before he can stop himself. He cringes inwardly at his bluntness, his tactlessness. Her reaction is not what he anticipates.

Instead of turning away in disgust or shrugging it off as a joke, Shepard approaches him. She stops within not a foot away and smirks up at him. "You're not just yanking my chain, are you, Mordin?" she asks in that voice of hers as she runs a finger down his chest. Ah, _that voice._

"Shocking suggestion," Mordin utters. "Would never toy with my commanding officer. Especially," he breathes, her finger just grazing his naval, "now." He swallows.

"Mordin, I'm not going to lie," Shepard begins, backing away slightly, "I have come to care about you a lot."

"And I you, Shepard," Mordin says. He stretches out his hand and grasps her chin gently, just holding it, their eyes locked. "Unlike any woman I've ever encountered. Wild. Passionate. Courageous. Traits rarely found in female salarians; but I digress. Quite," a pause, "beautiful."

A pink hue rises in Shepard's cheeks. "I didn't know you felt that way, Mordin," she breathes.

"Had no intent to make it obvious before," he replies in all honesty. "Now may be my last chance."

"Last chance, my ass," Shepard says, reaching a hand up to grab the handle protruding from his chest and dragging him into a firm kiss. His lips are softer than they appear, and, though shocked, Mordin kisses back. "We're going to make it through this, Mordin," she says as she breaks the kiss. "I want you at my side the entire time, understood?"

"Yes, Commander," he replies instinctively. Caught up in desire, Mordin lifts the smaller woman at her thighs and carries her to the desk, her legs wrapping around his slender waist. His lips meet hers and his eyes fall shut. He feels a hand on his neck, fumbling upwards to trace his horns, dwelling in particular upon the damaged one. It tickles and Mordin feels a shiver run down his spine.

Shepard pulls away, eyes falling on Mordin's and she smiles. "And here I had believed those rumors about salarians having a low sex drive," she says.

"It's true actally," Mordin corrects her. "Salarians do have low libidos."

Shepard looks puzzled. "Then what—" she begins, but Mordin interrupts her.

"You are different, Shepard," he says, speaking slower than usual, his voice sounding relaxed. He blinks.

Her lips clash against his. A desire rises within her, the heat clawing at her insides. She pulls back, barely an inch away and whispers, "I want you, Mordin."

A shiver runs down Mordin's spine and he silently acknowledges her yearning, feeling the same passion for her as she does for him. They rise from the desk and, using his biotics, Mordin lifts her bridal-style with his hands barely touching her, relying not on his physical strength to carry her. He lowers Shepard to the bed, landing atop her.

Shepard raises her hips to meet his, tracing his concave chest with hungry hands. She begins to undress him, hastily undoing the zipper of his lab coat. He shrugs out of it, and stands to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Shepard gasps. For a moment Mordin feels self-conscious.

Shepard exhales, legs spread wantonly on the bed before him. "Boy, are you a sight to behold," she breathes. Mordin smirks, such an attractive expression on the elder salarian.

"You're turn, Shepard." Swiftly he raises an arm, and with it, Shepard, engulfed in a blue aura as she rises from the mattress.

"Whoa," she gasps. Her boots seem to kick themselves off, along with her top which unzips itself to reveal a pale chest and a black, red-laced satin bra. Her eyes widen. "How are you doing this?"

"My biotic powers have more practical uses as well," Mordin replies, thoroughly enjoying himself. He continues undressing her in this manner, crawling toward her until she is bare before him, underneath him, completely exposed. Now it is his turn to gawk. There is a sharp intake of air as he admires the gorgeous being before him. He runs a hand through her luscious hair, gasping as he feels a hand on his throbbing erection. "Shepard," he moans.

Shepard smirks up at him, teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb. Mordin moans and props himself up with both his arms on either side of Shepard's head. He gazes down upon Shepard, lips parted slightly, catching his breath and basking in her beauty. He lifts her once more, bringing her lips to his and her entrance nearer to his cock. Slowly, allowing her legs to wrap around his slender hips, he pushes inside.

Her breath hitches and Shepard moans, pulling him closer against her. He buries inside her to the hilt and withdraws almost entirely before slamming back into her so hard she hits the mattress and cries out. They land together, no longer suspended by Mordin's biotics, and he crashes inside her again and again, moaning as he does so. Shepard writhes beneath him and, gripping his chest, thrusts upwards, managing to flip them over with a little use of her biotics. She smirks, leaning back and riding him.

Mordin chuckles. "Quite the… fast learner," he says between breaths. "Ah!"

Shepard is engulfed by a familiar blue aura as Mordin biotically lifts her in time with his thrusts. "Shepard… going to…" he breathes, gathering speed in his thrusts.

"Ah! Mordin!" she screams as they cry out in unison. They lock eyes, riding out their climaxes together. The vibrant aura fades away and Shepard collapses on the salarian, bringing his lips in for a weary but passionate kiss. Lifting herself, Shepard dismounts and curls up beside the doctor.

Mordin shifts so that they are facing each other, wrapping a protective arm around the woman. There is a soft but ever-present thumping sound. Shepard presses a hand to the salarian's chest and her eyes widen. "You have a really loud heart beat."

"It does tend to escalate in your presence. Hard to explain. Your beauty, your…" he kisses her forehead, "scent."

She looks at him quizzically. "You like to way I smell, Mordin?"

"Yes. Your pheromones are quite enticing."

"Anything else I should know about salarian senses?" she asks suggestively.

"Hm," Mordin begins, pondering this for a moment. "Well, salarians release endorphins regardless of gender during sex. Humans are not so, only occurs in females."

"Uh-huh."

"Because of this, when salarians do mate," Mordin pauses, suddenly unsure he is about to say the wrong thing.

Shepard looks up at him. "What is it, Mordin?"

"When salarians mate," he begins again, swallowing the lump in his throat, "it's often for life."

Shepard notices the anxiety in Mordin's expression as he admits this. She kisses him lightly, tenderly, easing away the worry. "I would be honored to be yours, Mordin."

A smile breaks across his face. "I love you, Shepard."

"I love you, too."


End file.
